Life with Them
by GingerBunny24
Summary: After Aphmau finally knows about Jesse and her past life, Jesse has a hard time with her own family and uncovers some secrets that were meant to stay secret.
1. Chapter 1

Life with Them

Normal POV

"INCOMING!", someone yells. Jesse turns around to find a troubled Kawaii~Chan, holding a cake. "Jesse~Sama, can you help Kawaii~Chan with her cake please?", she asks. Jesse smiles and nods. Jesse waves her hand, and the blue magic starts to surround the cake. She then waved it to a table nearby. Obediently, it floats over to its destination and sits neatly in the center. Like winning an award, Jesse bowed. Kawaii~Chan quickly thanked her before running off. Jesse smiled again and headed to the nearby table and set down her present for Alina. "The little ones sure do grow up", she muttered and sighed. "So you're finally confirming that your old?", a familiar voice said. Jesse looked up to find her daughter, Anna, a beautiful woman, staring at her with a smirk on her face. "I never said that", Jesse' said and her eyebrows knitted together and her lips formed a frown. "I'm just kidding, Mom", Anna chuckled and pushed back a few hairs behind her ear. "Sure. Anyways, can you go with Leona to go greet Aphmau and Garroth?", Jesse asks and Anna nods and quickly runs outside. Jesse looked around and picked up a few streamers. The barn was decorated with balloons and streamers. In the middle was table, that held the birthday cake and a few presents. Today was the day, Aphmau, Jesse's warrior, will return and today is also the birthday of Alina.

Anna's POV and Thoughts

After catching up with Leona, which was very hard to do since she was a werewolf, we walked onto the dock. Today, Mom didn't seem like her normal self, well she is getting older, about 573 years old. I should ask her later. "Leona", I say and she turns to me. "Anna, you should let me do the babysitting, you can go to the party.", Leona says, gesturing to shoo me away. "Are you trying to get rid of me?", I ask and cross my arms. "No.", Leona shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my mother ordered me to go greet Auntie Aphmau and maybe babysit the little ones. Come on. Race you?", I ask and pull my feet in a running position. She smiles and she nods. I know she's a werewolf, but its fun. She doesn't move and I mutter a "GO". We both start running except I'm a little behind. My legs, in rhythm, start to go faster, my arms in rhythm as well. Then she's behind, and I'm speeding to the ship. I skid to a stop and she, mouth-wide open, looks at my feet. She continues to look at them, and I curiously look down. My feet were surrounded by a weird blue fire. My first instinct is to jump in the water, but my feet held in place. The mysterious blue flame licked my unburnt feet. After a while, it finally vanished into thin air. "What was that?", Leona asked, her face full of concern. "Oh, haha. It was a trick, i used magic to make me go faster so that I can be the babysitter. You caught me!", I lied and chuckled nervously. I had no idea what my legs and feet did, but I can't risk seeing disappointment in my mothers eyes. "Oh! Haha, that wasn't a very good trick, but you have to teach me how to summon blue fire.", she smiled. She ran ahead, hesitantly, I followed, but my lips changed into a frown. Later, I would tell my mother what happened, but for now I must fulfill my duties.

TimeSkip to 30 minutes

"I can't explain what is going, you just have to follow me and trust me.", Dante said after rushing into the barn. Aphmau gave a quick nod and we all ran, following Dante. Son after, Dante brought us to the small deck near Aphmau's house. "Katelyn, I'm glad you made it!", Aphmau shrieked in thrill. Katelyn was standing in front of the entrance to the boat. "It's good to see you, Aphmau", Katelyn nodded and smiled but something told me was wrong. At the bottom of my heart, I felt this was gonna be horrible. "Oh, I've missed you so much. You have no idea!", Aphmau said and smiled. "I can imagine you feel the same as I do, but enough said I brought you a birthday gift for Alina.", Katelyn said, her face looked serious. "But why are we out here? The party is back at the barn", Aphmau said. "Because I need your help with this particular package.", Katelyn moved out of the entrance. And there stood a familiar figure, my eyes widened with fear. In a iron cage, stood Zane in shackles. "What the?!", Garroth words came out with confusion. "Surprise", Katelyn said. Her eyes laid on me and her face changed to horror. "Oh I forgot Jesse was here. I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be here.", Katelyn said, in a jumble of words. "Jesse, my fiancé that betrayed me.", He said and looked at me with eyes that could burn the devil himself. "Zane", I whisper and a tear goes down my cheek. Suddenly, my vision turns darker and before I know it I fall into a deep slumber that might determine my future. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~ sorry it was short


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Life with Them

Jesse's POV

"Mom. Wake up!", a voice yelled. Clearly, that voice rang in ears, begging for me to wake up but to no avail. The voice, now louder, kept on telling me to wake up. Before the gods of sleep could leave me, I held on a little longer. Finally, my eyes fluttered open, my dark long lashes touching my cheeks. Anna, who eyes were red and wet, was hovering over me staring at me, lips quivering. "Mom, thank goodness you're awake.", Anna exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks. "Anna", I whispered. "Is she alright?", another voice asked. "Yes, she is. Why do you think this happened?", Anna asks. My eyes wander over to the person the voice belongs to. "Dante.", I whisper. His eye bags playing under his eyes. His face red from overheating. "I'm so glad, you're finally awake.", Dante sighed. My eyes widened. "Finally? What happened?", I ask, my voice growing quiet. "You fainted when you saw Zane, or so I'm told and you've been asleep for a day.", Dante replied. My mind raced, trying to find what had happened. Finally, my memory came back to me. My hand flew to my mouth and tears came rushing down my face. Dante quickly rushed over to me and wiped away my tears. "He's back. Zane's back.", I say, my voice cracking. My eyes quickly flew to Anna. "Anna, my dear, come here.", I say gesturing for her to come to me, by my side. She ran over and my arms surrounded her, squeezing her tightly. "Anna, I have to tell you something", I say quietly, my eyes looking at her dark blue ones. After letting her go, I sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears. "I'm sorry I haven't told you this but…", I start but a cough interrupts me. "Remember when I told you, your father is dead", I said and she nodded. "Well he still is, that sick man, but he's here.", I quietly chuckle. "Your father is..is...Zane", I say. She stays there but then looks at me. The corners of her mouth curl and she smiles at me. "That's great. When will I see him?", she asks. "What?", Dante says, clearly confused by her reply. "Wait! You're not mad at me?!", I ask. "Well I am but that was 20 years ago, I can't blame for what you did in the past, I'm kinda shocked that he's my father, but what can you expect you know?", she says and shrugs. "Well, that's a surprise, wait…where is everyone?", I ask Dante. His eyes are widened. "Oh sorry, I was kinda surprised but Aphmau is at Bright Port as well as Zane, Katelyn, and Garroth.", Dante says casually. "WHAT?!", Anna and me both yell in unison. "We have to get going! Anna, you are coming with me!", I yell and get up from my comfortable bed. "Jesse! You can't move, you just woke up from a long time of sleep!", He shouts as we head out the room. "I'm fine!", I yell over my shoulder. I transform into my guardian form and so does Anna.

Normal POV

As Jesse and Anna fly over Bright Port, they spot Aphmau and her group near the nether portal. "Hurry!", Jesse yells over the wind. They quickly fly down and try to catch their attention. "APHMAU!", Anna yells but Aphmau doesn't notice. After getting close to the ground, I jump onto the floor, my wings disappearing into thin air, and run up to Aphmau. Anna notices this and flies gently next to me. "Jesse? Anna? What are you doing here? Are you okay?", Aphmau asks. Zane looks at me then at Anna, who smiles at him and then at Garroth. "I'm fine. I came here to come with you to the nether. Even though that is a terrible idea but I never question my warrior.", I say casually, eyeing Zane the whole time. "Aren't you uncomfortable with him around?", Katelyn asks me. "No. Not that much. Even though he kept my siblings locked up, threatened me to kill someone, and almost attempted to kidnap my son, I can handle him", I say and narrow my eyes. "Plus, I have to introduce him to someone later. But now we have to get to the nether. I already know you guys are gonna rescue Laurance so let's get going.", I say quickly and walk into the portal. After everyone entered the portal, Zane walked in front of us. "Before we can continue, I need you to take these shackles.", Zane says, directing his request at Aphmau. "No.", Garroth replied. "Fine. But I'm not gonna be able to move as you want me to.", Zane said, a smirk playing with his lips. Garroth growled but Aphmau gestured for him to do what was needed. Garroth, hesitantly, took off his bindings. "There. Much better.", Zane said, sighing in relief. "Lead us to Laurance.", Aphmau says. Zanes sighs again and heads in a direction. We reluctantly followed. "Wow! It's so pretty!", Anna exclaimed. "Is that supposed to be sarcasm?", Garroth asks. "Yes…", Anna lied. I knew why she said that. She's turning into her father, yet I can't do anything about it. After a while, Zane leads us to a big building surrounded by lava and other uncommon things. "In there.", Zane said. "Are you certain?", Aphmau asked. "You're questioning me now?", Zane asks, obviously joking. "It seems as though, well, you've been leading us in circles.", Aphmau replies. "I don't have anything to lose. That is where you'll find Laurance. End of story.", Zane scoffed. "Fine, then go. Bring him out.", Aphmau said. "Ugh…fine.", Zane sighs. Zane walks up to the building then stops. "This feels like a bad idea, shouldn't we turn back?", Anna says, holding her dagger. "There's no going back. Let's just see what happens, ok?", Aphmau smiles. Suddenly, a loud thud interrupted our tiny chat. Laurance jumped down from the building. Laurance and Zane run up to each other and their swords touch. "Zane", Laurance said in a deep voice. "Think you can kill me this time?", Zane taunted. "I won't let you get away. You were a fool to think to come back.", Laurance said, narrowing his red eyes. "Unfortunately, I'm not here to pick a fight with you. Look behind me.", Zane said, moving out of the way for Laurance. "Laurance!", Aphmau exclaimed. "Laurance..", Katelyn said, surprised to see him. "What? Why are you here?", Laurance asked, his voice low and deep, almost like a rock being rubbed against gravel. "Idiot! We've been looking for you all these years!", I say, my eyes getting wet. "I can't believe-", Aphmau gets interrupted by Laurance. "Seriously, the great Aphmau herself has come to see me in person.", Laurance says, his lips forming a sick grin. "Get behind me, Anna.", I whisper to her. Laurance looks at me, his eyes follow my movements and then glares at me. "Laurance, we've been worried about you", Garroth says. "We'd go looking anywhere for you…", Katelyn adds. "Please let us help you..", Aphmau pleaded. "HELP! HAHAHA! You could never help me!", Laurance says, staring at Aphmau. "So what you're saying is that you don't want us to bring you back?", Anna asks, stepping in front of me and staring bravely into his red fiery eyes. "Yes…you're correct…you made a grave mistake thinking you could come…", Laurance says before his eyes widened. "No..it can't be…", Laurance says quietly. "Laurance…", Aphmau pleads again. "GET OUT OF HERE!", Laurance shouts before pushing Katelyn and Aphmau over the bridge. "Why did you do that, Laurance?", Garroth asked. "Mom", Anna said, her voice full of fear. "Laurance….you're so dead…", Jesse said, her voice like gravel being rubbed.

Sorry but I really needed to post this so yeah part 2 of chapter 2 will be posted soon ;)


End file.
